


Seeking Shelter at a Demon's Home

by lildark7



Category: Divinity: Original Sin 2
Genre: AU, Arx - Freeform, City of Arx, F/M, Spoilers, black house
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildark7/pseuds/lildark7
Summary: Myra had heard about the doctor who lives at the black house in Arx. The word was that no one who entered ever left again.Either the doctor wasn't really good at his work, or there was something far more sinister going on than anyone dared to admit.Either way, she was going to find out.





	Seeking Shelter at a Demon's Home

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER WARNING!!!  
> Please do not read the story if you haven't completed Lohse's personal quests and the quest "Doctor's Orders" in Divinity Original Sin 2, unless you are content with story spoilers for said quests.
> 
> This is an attempt of sorts to write about the goings-on at the black house in Arx, before the arrival of any godwoken. The doctor was one of my favorite NPC's in the game.
> 
> Slight AU!!

After a trip of several days Myra had finally arrived in Arx. Now all she needed was to keep an ear out for more news about the doctor. Her plan was to get invited to his house, and not for treatment, but for a visit. She wasn't sure how to go on about it, but she would manage, somehow. She always did.  
At least, she had a contact in the city.  
She took a right and headed for the tavern near the marketplace.  
The rain hadn't let up yet, on the contrary it was getting heavier. She pulled her heavy dark cloak around her tighter and the hood deeper into her face. Myra hated rain.  
Despite the horrible weather there were people out on the streets in abundance. Store keepers had their booths open and customers were shopping as if it was a sunny day out. It always baffled Myra how so many people were just not bothered by it.  
"Care to browse my wares?" a man with graying hair called from his booth as she passed. "I have the best fish in town!"  
She ignored him and kept walking for the tavern without slowing her steps. Once inside, she let the hood slide from head and in the dim light of candles her face was revealed to have a few scars on her chin and cheeks.  
She took a look around the interior. As expected the tavern was full this time of the evening. People having drinks after work and travellers like herself looking for a place to stay and take shelter from the rain.  
But unlike most travellers, she was meeting someone here.  
Myra's contact hadn't arrived yet, so she ordered a drink and took a seat in the back of the tavern, furthest from the door. All she had to do now, was wait.  
A woman entered the tavern when she had half finished her drink. Myra immediately knew that she was the one she had been waiting for.  
She had long black hair, was very tall and slim and wore a dark skirt, a white blouse and a black vest over it. Without even looking around the place, the woman immediately set her course for the corner Myra was sitting in. Wordless she sat down opposite of her.  
"Myra, I assume?" she wanted to know.  
Myra nodded, taken aback by the woman's voice. It was very rough and unusually deep for a woman's.  
"I am Erida. I was informed that you wanted information on the doctor. Unfortunately, I can't help a lot. I sent my son in for treatment and he got worse. I wrote to him, asking if there was anything more he could do and he..." she hesitated, looking around the tavern in concern and lowered her voice. "He offered to save my son in exchange for my blood. He took a vial of it."  
"And your son got better?" Myra inquired.  
"Yes, he made a full recovery. He even got to go back to work. I am very grateful for that."  
Myra expressed her thanks for Erida sharing this information with her. "You were very helpful. One last thing before you go. Where is the black house located, and what could one do if you wanted to have an invitation to visit."  
Erida shook her head and spoke, "It's near the closed schoolhouse. You can't miss it. I wouldn't advise going there though. All who linger there too long have disappeared. Nobody has ever been invited into the house. The doctor doesn't see anyone who isn't a patient."  
"Thank you, again."  
Myra watched her leave and noted that she was constantly looking around, almost as if she was scared of someone following her.  
The later it got, the more people left for their homes and before long Myra and a hand full of people were the only ones there. There was a couple in the back and a small group of 3 collegues closer to her.  
Myra was debating with herself whether or not she was just gonna go to the black house without an invitation or not. It could end up biting her if she did.  
She decided against it. In the morning she would ask around the local stores if any of them delivered to the black house. Maybe some of them did and had better knowledge of what was going on behind the doors.  
About to leave her seat a straggler entered the tavern, drenched from the rain and panting as if he'd run the entire way there. Myra could immediately tell it was a man from his stature. He went to the group of 3 and pleaded, loud enough that she could still hear, "Please, guys, I'm telling you the entire factory is INFESTED with rats! There are so many that I couldn't see the floor! They ate through the barrels of fish! What do we do if we can't deliver! Come on you HAVE TO help me! We'll all get fired if we don't come in to get this under control! My manager was just there!"  
One of the guys sitting at the table laughed, "You're trying to prank us again aren't you?"  
The guy who had just arrived didn't look like he was trying to, Myra thought. He looked desperate. She rose from her seat and went over to them.  
All of their heads turned to her and she could see a flicker of surprise flit across each of their faces when they saw her scarred face.  
"I am terribly sorry, but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation just now. May I ask where that delivery was going that you were talking about?"  
"We are not allowed to discuss out deliveries with strangers," one of the guys sitting at the table told her.  
Myra had thought as much and replied, "If you by any chance deliver to the black house, the doctor needs to be informed if his delivery will arrive late."  
She had made it up, but she saw the fear in their eyes at the mention of the black house. She was on the right track.  
The man standing grabbed her shoulder. "Please, we'll manage to deliver in time. Please don't. People go missing or turn up dead."  
Myra's voice was calm as she spoke. "Please stop touching me, or I will have to break your wrist." Her hand slowly reached for him.  
He looked like he had been punched in the face and quickly removed his hand. "Sorry, I just... The place is creepy. We have never been inside. We have a set of rules when delivering there. Seriously no one is even allowed to look at the place. It's as if the door is watching you."  
One of the guys at the table butted in, "Marcus! Don't go blabbing about that! You know we're not supposed to talk about it with none employees!"  
She smiled at him. "It's fine. My lips are sealed. I just wanna get in there."  
"Then get treated there you freak!" one of them spat.  
Myra laughed, "I won't. But maybe I will recommend you for treatment once I'm in there."  
"Let's go! She's insane!" Marcus said and rose from his seat.  
The four of them left and Myra in an instant, had changed her plan. She was going to the black house.  
After what she had heard, she concluded that the doctor himself was a demon. If he made blood pacts with the locals, he was taking their souls. It was good news for her.  
♦  
Myra's had dealings with demons in the past and she's had a hunch about the doctor for a while now. Having it confirmed made her very happy.  
She paid her bill and immediately departed. It was late, but not so late that she was sure the residents of the black house were all asleep.  
She followed the streets to the schoolhouse and beyond and looming in the distance she could see the house. It was one of the largest buildings besides the cathedral and the major's house. Ironically the walls weren't black.  
Myra approached the intricately carved front door. In its middle was a face that almost appeared lifelike. And like the one guy had mentioned before the door seemed to be watching you, only that Myra knew that it really was. There was magic here.  
She raised a hand to knock, but before she could do so, the door spoke to her, "The doctor is not taking any visitors."  
Myra had expected as much. She told the door, "That's a pity. Because I know what he is and I'd like, very much, to meet in person."  
The door was quiet for a moment, then, "Enter. The doctor will see you, perhaps."  
The reception area had a male nurse sitting behind a desk. He was an elf and his eyes took her in hungrily. "The doctor is in his office to the left, down the hall. Do not keep him waiting."  
Myra nodded her thanks and continued down the hall. She passed a room with an operation table and glanced inside. A torso had been opened up and a nurse was taking measurements of the body.  
As much as she could have been horrified by this, autopsies in this fashion were quite common.  
The doctor sat behind a desk, writing down notes in a book as Myra approached.  
He had blond hair and was dressed completely in black. A bit of stubble graced his chin, but he was handsome, there was no denying it.  
When she had moved close enough, he raised his head from his notes, closed the book and stood.  
His brown eyes locked with hers, in the firelight they had a slight red tint to them. "I understand you know what I am," the doctor stated and Myra couldn't help but be instantly attracted to his voice. "What I don't understand is, why you would come here WILLINGLY if you know. You seem intelligent enough to know what it is I do."  
Myra smiled brightly at him. "You take people's souls to get stronger."  
The doctor stepped forward, his eyes narrowing. "I could take yours right now, if I wanted."  
"I can help you get more than just mine." She held out her right palm with the mark on it. "I'm very good at it."  
He kept moving until he was right in front of her. He was at least a head taller than Myra. He took her wrist and inspected the mark on her hand. To anyone who saw it, it would appear to be a simple scar, but he could see the faint pulsing glow it emitted.  
Myra slowly rolled up the sleeve of her shirt, revealing more and more scars just above her wrist, running all the way around her arm to her elbow.  
"Interesting." The doctor ran his finger along her arm and then directed his attention back to her face. The corners of his mouth twitched. "These are normal," he noted.  
Myra shrugged and revealed her left arm as well. It was almost a perfect mirror image of the right one. "Here are more."  
Without speaking a word, the doctor summoned for a nurse to bring a dagger. "You are turning out to be quite a pleasant surprise, dear."  
Myra offered him his hand and he bored the tip of the dagger into it until she bled. "Aren't you getting a vial to catch that?" she wanted to know.  
"Oh no, I have a much better use for your blood than catching it in a vial," he said. Digging the knife in deeper he ordered, "Close your other hand around it and draw more blood."  
She did without hesitation. It hurt like hell but she didn't really care.  
The next words that left the doctor's mouth were not in a language she understood. She felt the wounds close and the pressure on her palm decrease before she was told to open her hand again.  
She stared at the now crimson blade. It had absorbed her blood.  
"It's eerily beautiful," Myra whispered.  
The doctor offered it to her, hilt first. "It's yours."  
She took it and bowed. "Thank you."  
"I can tell we're going to have so much FUN together." He took a step back and continued. "Welcome to your new home, Myra dear."


End file.
